


Magnolia

by Miyukitty



Series: A Man for Flowers [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Xander's dark eyes flicked up, Laslow swallowed. His easy smile was the slightest bit hopeful as he winked cheekily at his liege, hoping he looked more casual than terrified.</p><p>Xander cleared his throat and straightened his papers. Laslow's grin vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Inigo-centric drabble I wrote, but it's taken me a while to rework it into something I liked enough to post. Because all the royals/retainers have great relationship dynamics but holy hell XanLas is amazing??? Those supports slayed me. [This slayed me.](http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/post/142192451675/xander-x-laslow-s-support) And they were both shy kids who learned "fake it 'til you make it", aww <3 ;w; 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ~~here I was, worrying about sensitive lil inigo starting his new life in a foreign country, pfffff he sure found a dom to take care of him real quick~~  
> 

 

 

Laslow stood at attention, hands folded behind his back. It was hardly the first time he had been summoned alone to the crown prince's chambers; it was usually for a lecture about his behavior. His pulse quickened as he waited, stomach flipping with nervous butterflies.

 

Xander sat at his desk, calmly reading a scroll whilst each second dragged interminably on. He knew better than to interrupt, but not knowing what he was in for made Laslow's mind race with possibilities. An evening breeze from the open window caused the candlelight to flicker, splashing long shadows against the stone walls. He watched the fire dance and sputter, letting it distract him.

 

When Xander's dark eyes flicked up, Laslow swallowed. His easy smile was the slightest bit hopeful as he winked cheekily at his liege, hoping he looked more casual than terrified.

 

Xander cleared his throat and straightened his papers. Laslow's grin vanished.

 

"The reports I received regarding the incident were… quite positive, actually," Xander stated. He folded his hands atop the desk, gaze solemn. His full attention was nothing less than intimidating.

 

"Frankly, I couldn't be more pleased with your progress, Laslow."

 

Laslow stood straighter, mouth parted in surprise. Well. He wasn't prepared for this. His heart stuttered a beat, then sped even faster.

 

"I… I'm quite flattered by your praise, milord, but I'm not certain to which incident you're referring," he answered honestly.

 

The corners of Xander's mouth quirked with wry amusement.

 

"I am referring to an altercation at a local tavern last night. According to this, some brigand attempted to harass a barmaid, and a certain royal retainer defended her and ousted the troublemaker."

 

"Well, any delicate flower that cries for help—"

 

Xander arched an eyebrow in warning. Laslow's mouth snapped shut on empty air.

 

"The part I found notable, however," the noble persisted after the interruption, "Said royal retainer was _not_ reported harassing the poor girl after coming gallantly to her rescue."

 

Xander unfolded his hands and regarded his retainer for a quiet moment. Laslow endeavored not to squirm under the intense scrutiny. He knew better than to speak just yet (he really did, sometimes he just blurted things out and couldn't help it, but he was better than this).

 

Then the crown prince visibly relaxed, and remarked with a fond smile, "You listened to me, Laslow. I'm proud of you."

 

Xander's smile was a difficult one to earn. Laslow could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, pink creeping up the nape of his neck and dusting his ear tips. (It wasn't like he ever meant to _harass_ anyone, per se; compliments should make everyone feel good, like — like this felt, right now, that was all he wanted.) He smiled automatically, fighting down his old urge to cringe when faced with crippling embarrassment.

 

"Thank you, milord," he said simply, at a loss for witty banter.

 

The prince rose from his seat and crossed the room. Laslow's vision was overwhelmed by black lacquered armor and royal purple fabric as Xander closed the distance between them with measured steps.

 

 _Gods_ , was he ever tall; probably a full head and a half above him. It cowed him every time they were close like this — ever since they first crossed swords in that duel. (He wasn't usually the type to be star-struck by royalty— or at least _Chrom_ certainly never flustered him like this —but Lord Xander was something else entirely.)

 

Laslow remained obediently at attention as gloved hands cupped either side of his face, guiding his trusting gaze upward.

 

Xander leaned in and pressed his lips to Laslow's forehead in a chaste kiss.

 

Laslow was petrified.

 

He definitely wasn't prepared for _this_. For a brief paralyzed moment, he let his eyes flutter shut; inhaled traces of rosewood and bergamot, leather and steel. His heart pounded violently against his constraining ribcage, threatening to burst free at any moment. The brush of stubble and the ghost of a warm exhale tingled against his skin as Xander withdrew as quickly as he'd advanced.

 

Laslow's traitorous knees buckled. It was through sheer force of will that he did not pitch forward, stumbling helplessly after his liege. That would be unbecoming conduct of a retainer.

 

"What was that," he croaked eloquently, struggling to maintain his composure.

 

"…Ah. It is an old custom amongst Nohrian nobility — an antiquated one, I suppose, but a proper gesture of gratitude. Were you a noble maiden, I would have offered you a kiss on the hand. I occasionally forget that you are not Nohrian, and so these things are not second nature to you as they are me," Xander stated conversationally.

 

His voice was maddeningly calm, but mirth sparkled in his wine-colored eyes at the considerable redness of Laslow's blushing face.

 

"I am… grateful to have you at my side, Laslow. It was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable," Xander added in gentle apology.

 

Of course. That's all this was. A polite custom in Nohr, and here he was, gaping like a fish pulled out of water. It was at that moment Laslow was dreadfully certain that Xander saw right through him. How could he not? There was no way the crown prince was oblivious to his many admirers, though he had yet to accept a single suitor. His palms went clammy inside his gloves, sweat prickling along the back of his neck.

 

Laslow's façade of a smile might be convincing to those who scarcely knew him, but he did not doubt that his lord had learned to read his countenance by now. He was painfully exposed.

 

_Move, Laslow. Say something. Anything. Don't look down. And for the love of Naga and all that is holy, don't start crying. Please. **Please** don't cry, or you'll have to leave the kingdom forever out of embarrassment. _

 

He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, forcing a shaky laugh. A swift death would be preferable to prolonging his agonizing shame any longer.

 

"Goodness! Milord had best be careful offering such lavish tokens of gratitude to all the noble maidens in court. Why, soon they'll be accusing _you_ of harassing the poor flustered dears, and my own reputation will be sullied by association," Laslow quipped, flashing his practiced roguish smile.

 

Xander frowned, arms crossing over his chest.

 

"Sarcasm? With me?" he intoned dangerously, expression hardening.

 

Laslow winked cheekily, half-hoping he would find himself at the end of Siegfried if he continued digging himself deeper into this pit.

 

"Not that offering thank-you kisses is bad idea, if it _is_ a local custom… Er— I'll just be on my way then, milord! If you'll excuse me, I'm off to town," Laslow blustered cheerfully with a flourishing bow.

 

Xander did not move to stop him as he backed out the door, stumbling over his own boots and blushing furiously.

 

The crown prince merely stifled an undignified chuckle moments later when he overheard Odin in the hallway loudly asking why Laslow was banging his head against the wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> or: NSFW bonus, [courtesy of odin](https://twitter.com/Magepaw/status/712550573476876288)
> 
> :) feel free to yell at me on twitter @magepaw


End file.
